


BROTHERS` KEEPER

by D_J_Marlowe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Homophobic Slurs, M/M, paul rovia deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_J_Marlowe/pseuds/D_J_Marlowe
Summary: AUWhat if Merle Dixon made a different choice at a critical junction in his post-apocalyptic life and lived? What if he made an even worse choice later on? Now that the olive branches are being extended he has another choice to make. There is now someone else in his brother Daryl`s life he has to seriously contend with. Can he accept the situation and move on?





	BROTHERS` KEEPER

**Author's Note:**

> An AU work, a remix of events that happened in the comics and the TV show. For the first time Merle Dixon gets to meet Jesus, the Paul Rovia version that is. Just a little ditty about how it might have gone down.

       Merle Dixon had no idea why his younger brother Daryl wanted to suddenly see him when the two brothers had been apart for so long. Merle going to the Sanctuary to join with Negan, while Daryl stayed with Rick Grimes and his group had been a rift that the two of them believed couldn`t be repaired. But since the war with the Saviors ended and olive branches were being offered all the way around, perhaps it was time for the two brothers to reunite as well. So he agreed to meet Daryl at Hilltop when he got the delivered written message from Eduardo, who had come to make a food delivery.

       Merle rode up on his motorcycle and the sentries at the gate let him in. He was astounded at how much Hilltop had been built up over the months following the war. During the attack by the Saviors he remembered the large brick house, the trailers, some small buildings, and gardens. Now there was a water tower, stables for horses, an area outside the fence for planting crops, a pen for the cows, and other beautification projects as well as shelters for other animals. He even noticed trellises had been built around the trailers as well as more sentry platforms. He parked his bike near the brick house, unsure of his way around. A black woman was tending to some weeding so maybe she could help him find where his brother was located. 

       "I`m lookin` for Daryl Dixon," Merle said when he came up to her.

       "Oh, he`s probably with Jesus in his trailer. You must be Merle." She held out her hand. "I`m Bertie."

       Merle still had a bit of a racist streak in him, but he shook her hand since she seemed friendly enough. However, he was anxious about what his brother wanted so he put it aside for now. "Thanks."

       Merle`s ideas about others had changed somewhat. Perhaps it was because he had been forced to eat some humble pie since the defeat of the Saviors and that in turn forced him to change his perspective about people if he was to remain alive. The fact that he had been allowed to live was a miracle in itself. Maybe Daryl had something to do with that as well. There were so many questions whirling around in his mind he wasn`t sure what to expect.

       Paul 'Jesus' Rovia.

       Merle had heard that name mentioned on numerous occasions, especially from those who remembered seeing the much smaller man take on the bigger Negan in a fight--martial arts against the indefatigable Lucille--and the leather jacketed bully being unable to keep up with the swiftness and skill of the person some referred to as "the little ninja". So his brother was staying with this 'Jesus', who got his nickname because he physically resembled the Christian savior, something Merle wasn`t comfortable with.

       When he reached the trailer that Bertie had pointed to he knocked. Moments later the door opened and he found himself face to face with Paul for the first time. He wore his hair in a bun, but nothing else seemed all that unusual about him. Were those the remnants of hickeys he saw on the man`s neck? The smaller man looked at Merle for a second before a small smile formed on his lips.

       "You must be Merle. Come on in. We`ve been expecting you."

       Now why would he say "we"?

       Merle was still a bit nervous. He nodded once and came in. There was a double bed in one corner and some other furnishings. "Daryl here?" 

       "He`s in the living room. You came at the back door. The way the trailer is positioned it`s at the front of the trailer. The front door is at the back. Sometimes we call the back door the front door, even though the real front door looks nicer with the steps. This door is at the bedroom side, which makes the bedroom at the front of the trailer instead of the back. The living room--."

       "Paul, would you shut up the nonsense talk and bring him in here." Daryl, at the other end of a short hallway, sounded impatient.

       "Yeah. Right. Follow me."

       Merle noticed that there was a closet and the bathroom off to one side of the hallway. Even though the trailer looked bigger on the outside, the space was more limited on the inside. He eyed Paul up and down as he was led down the hallway. "Ya some kind of nut?" He was definitely unsure about the man. He did know in the back of his mind that the smaller man could probably floor him and then some, but his distrustful nature was always at the forefront.

       "So that`s why Daryl brings home all those squirrels." Paul seemed unfazed by Merle`s question. He turned around and briefly smirked.

       Merle snorted and pointed a finger at him. "Just stay out of my way."

       Daryl appeared at the end of the hallway and glared at his brother. "Leave him alone, Merle. Try to take your stupid hat off for a change."

       Merle grinned and spread out his arms. "Ain`t ya glad to see me, baby brother?"

       Daryl hissed and turned around. The hallway led into a small kitchenette, the living room divided by a peninsular bar. The living room area was simply furnished with a sofa, a couple easy chairs, some bookcases full of books, CD`s, videos, a thirty inch flat screen TV on a table, and a small dinette set with four chairs.

       Paul went over to the stove and checked the coffee that was already brewing. "Have a seat." He indicated for Merle to sit down in the living room. Daryl pointed to one of the chairs, his attitude insistent. With some reservation Merle sat down. The two brothers looked at each other in silence.

       Daryl snorted and aimed an angry glare at his older sibling. "Glad ya came."

       "Ya don`t sound glad. Maybe I shouldn`t have if you`re gonna get all pissy about it." He looked away not really wanting to face his brother`s wrath. "I did what I had to do. I had enough of Officer Friendly."

       "So Negan was your solution? To what? Ya came to Virginia with us then all of a sudden ya leave. What am I supposed to think, Merle?" Daryl was clearly making an effort to control his temper. The presence of Paul was helping him in that area immensely.

       "How was I to know what he was like? By the time I wanted out it was too late." Merle`s voice had a desperation to it, as if he realized he had made a huge mistake and now regretted it. The mistake had obviously caused a greater rift between him and his brother, more than he ever thought it would. "War`s over now anyway."

       "Yeah, so what. Right?" Daryl was fed up so much with his brother that he thought maybe it wasn`t such a good idea to ask to see him. But Merle was here now in front of him. No matter what had happened he was still family.

       Merle saw Daryl glance at Paul, their eye contact lingering longer than usual. "Alright. I`m gonna say I`m sorry."

       "Ya gotta mean it. I didn`t wanna give ya another chance, but Paul talked me into it."

       "What`s he got to do with it?" Merle glared distrustfully at Paul.

       "Everything." Paul pulled out three mugs from the cupboard.

       "Paul and I are together." Daryl met Paul`s comforting stare and smiled slightly. He could feel the familiar sense of calm wash over him as he always did when they made eye contact.

       "Together." Merle pondered the word and its meaning in this situation. It was at this moment he noticed some hickeys on Daryl`s neck, and quickly made the connection in his mind. "Ya mean as in he`s your boyfriend?" 

       Daryl nodded. "Ya always knew about me. Well, I finally found someone. We`re very much in love."

       Merle didn`t know whether to laugh or walk out the door. He knew that Daryl liked men from the time he was a teenager. "So Darylina finally finds his poofy boy."

       Paul slammed down a small cookie tray on the counter as he was preparing to bake some cinnamon rolls that he had been rolling. "For your information I am not a poofy boy." His gaze was steady and unwavering and aimed directly at Merle.

       Merle shrank a bit in the chair, realizing he had come face to face with someone who was not to be messed with in any situation. He thought the story of this 'Jesus' taking down Negan had been somewhat exaggerated, but now the seed of doubt was sprouting in his mind. "Alright. Sorry."

       Paul nodded once then continued with his food preparation.

       "Paul`s good to me, Merle. We care a great deal for each other. We just wanna live like everybody else."

       "Haven`t I been good to ya? Didn`t I help ya get away from the old man?"

       "No. I got away on my own. Don`t go taken credit. Ya weren`t ever there when I needed ya. Ya ain`t here now." Daryl got up and went into the kitchenette. He put his arm around Paul and they shared a deep meaningful kiss on the lips. 

       Disgusted by the gesture Merle looked away. "I guess ya always did your own thing, includin` bein` a pervert." He got up and paced.

       "May I say something?" Paul felt Daryl gently squeeze his side in a show of support. Merle took a moment then nodded. "I know that where both of you come from and how you grew up was harsh and not accepting of people who were different. Daryl has come pretty far in acknowledging who he is and being open about it with those he cares about. He wanted you to know, Merle, because you are his brother. He wasn`t willing to invite you here for a long time. Mostly due to the fact that you joined the Saviors and that you knew what they were doing to him in that cell, but did nothing to help him."

       "I wanted to. I really did. Negan was worse than the Governor. Besides, I was assigned to an outpost. When I decided to bring Michonne back and not kill the Governor, I thought I had changed." Merle looked directly at Daryl. "I think I would have died then and there, little brother."

       "Did ya wanna kill Negan too?" Daryl`s voice soft and low, unsure if he was hearing the usual excuses he had heard so much of in the past or, for once, the truth.

       "I did. He had too many people around him. I didn`t wanna end up with a hot iron to my face. I wanted to live just as much as anyone else." The guilt in Merle`s voice was strong.

       "Then that`s something all of us have in common. You don`t have to accept me if that`s your choice, Merle, but for Daryl`s sake you need to accept the situation."

       "I ain`t gonna leave Paul`s side if ya ever decide to go off somewhere and never come back." There was a stubborn determination in Daryl`s voice that Merle had never heard from his brother.

       Merle knew how stubborn Daryl could be and he believed him. He could see the love between the two men as they stood side by side with their arms around each other`s waists. There was a part of him that even admired Paul. He seemed to be somewhat of a rebel that didn`t accept the norm if it was dysfunctional and in need of change. Merle had always ran away or took drugs if things looked bad, which had defined most of his actions and thoughts in his life. 

       "I understand that." Merle glanced from one to the other. "So, are ya my brother-in-law or what?"

       Paul laughed, blushing slightly. "Not yet. Maybe someday. Right now I just want the two of you to reconcile, be real brothers again."

       "Me too. I miss ya when ya ain`t around. But we gotta get one thing straight. Ya don`t try to hurt me or Paul, ya don`t try to break us up. Get to know Paul and not judge him. Clear?"

       Merle took a moment then nodded. "I think I can live with that."

       "Good." Paul felt that the situation was one he could live with for the time being. "Stay for dinner?"

       Merle shrugged. "Food here has gotta be better. Bunch of farmers, right?"

       "We hunt, too, Merle. I do a lot. And not just squirrels." He playfully swatted Paul on the ass with a dishtowel. Paul nudged him back. "I`ll go get us a chicken, fresh milk, and potatoes."

       He and Paul exchanged a kiss and Daryl left. Paul placed the cinnamon rolls in the oven. "These are homemade. Make a great dessert."

       Merle sat down in one of the dining chairs and eyed him suspiciously. "So, where were your folks from?"

       "Here in Virginia. They died in an accident when I was three years old. Lived most of my life in group homes." Since Merle was Daryl`s brother he didn`t mind telling him a bit of his history.

       "An orphan." Merle snorted. "Is that what made ya a bum chum?"

       Paul smirked. "No. And I would thank you not to use that term in our presence."

       Merle got up and leaned over the counter that separated the two rooms. "Ya know I don`t hanker to girly boys. I used to beat `em up."

       "So Daryl has told me." Paul stepped back and held out his arms. "Here I am if you want to give it a shot."

       Merle swallowed hard finding the challenge unexpected. As much as he was tempted he knew better than to accept it. The other man`s reputation preceded him and Paul may be smaller in stature but from what Merle could surmise from the black v-necked t-shirt that he wore he was strong and steady, the muscles of his arms lean and rippling. "I think I`ll pass."

       "Suit yourself." Paul lowered his arms and went back to doing his tasks.

       "I gotta ask ya somethin`. Why did ya encourage Daryl to invite me here it ya knew I wouldn`t like that fact that you`re a faggot."

       Paul smirked. "I guess you forget Daryl`s a faggot too." His tone was somewhat biting, which he knew Merle was smart enough to understand. 

       Merle bowed his head. "Yeah. He is ain`t he."

       "To answer your question it was for Daryl. Despite all the things you did to him, abandoning him in his time of need, he still loves you. He is my family and I am his. So are you." Paul checked the coffee and realized it was done. He poured out two mugs and handed one to Merle. "Milk? Sugar?"

       "Nah, just black."

       Paul chuckled. "Daryl likes it that way too." He poured a little milk in his and leaned back against the sink.

       "So, ya think ya wanna save the relationship between me and my baby brother, is that it?"

       "For my part I want to try. Mostly it`s on Daryl. I love him, Merle. I don`t like seeing him hurt. I want his emotional wounds to heal. Maybe I can help you too."

       Merle shook his head. "I`m beyond savin`." He looked Paul directly in the eye. "But I do appreciate the thought."

       "Okay." Paul dug around the cupboards looking for the pans to start cooking dinner after Daryl had returned. "At least try, Merle. Nobody is too far gone."

       Merle didn`t want to admit it to himself, but he was starting to like Paul. The thought did cross his mind that maybe Paul was right for his brother. Daryl did seem happier. "It`s been hard." He couldn`t look directly at Paul. "Daryl got into a couple rough spots cuz he`s gay. I had to get him out. A part of me does want to accept him for what he is."

        "I`m not going to say I can change your mind about how you feel towards gay people. But we are people. And that is all. We have the same feelings, the same desires, the same problems; we simply dig our own sex, male or female."

        "Lord knows I tried to get Daryl interested in women." 

        Paul smiled. "He is who he is."

        Merle sighed and drummed his fingers against the mug. "Coffee`s good." He realized no matter how he felt, the situation was not going to change for his benefit.

        "Thanks."

        "Look, I ain`t comfortable callin` ya 'Jesus'."

        "Call me Paul then."

        Merle nodded. "Okay. Paul."

        The door to the trailer opened and Daryl returned with the food. The chicken he carried still had its feathers on.

        "You couldn`t pluck the feathers off outside?" The annoyance in Paul`s voice was apparent.

        "And leave ya alone with him for too long?" Daryl pointed at Merle and issued a hissing laugh. "I`ll clean them up."

        "I can take care of myself." Paul relieved him of the sack of potatoes and bottle of milk.

        "I know. It was Merle I was worried about." Daryl playfully put the chicken in the sink and proceeded to pluck it.

        "Very funny." Paul looked at the two siblings and sighed. "The two redneck Dixon brothers for dinner. Bring on the walkers. Please."

        Daryl grinned and Merle even laughed slightly.

        "I guess we should be grateful we`re still alive after all that`s gone down," Merle said. "And eatin` good for a change."

        "Tonight we`ll be one happy family. Dysfunctional, but happy." Paul looked at Merle. "That is, if you do consider me family." 

        Merle saw Daryl eyeing him in the cautious way he always had when they were in sticky situations before the fall of the world. "You could do worse, little brother." He then looked at Paul. "I`ll try."

        "That`s all I can ask." Paul looked at Daryl. "I guess if you pluck and cut up the chicken I get to peel the potatoes."

        "That`s right. Don`t forget to put the milk in the fridge. I want my gravy fresh."

        "I`ll give you fresh." Paul flirtatiously picked up the bottle of milk and put it in the refrigerator then rummaged for the peeler in one of the drawers.

        Merle had to admit he was slightly amused by their exchanges. "Can I help?"

        "You can set the table. Plates are in that cupboard, silverware in that drawer." Paul pointed to each spot. "And we use the cloth napkins in that basket by the cookie jar." 

        Merle did the designated tasks with ease despite using only one hand, using his amputated arm to balance the tray. He felt a sense of peace come over him, a sensation that was somewhat alien to him. It was a sensation that he wanted to last. He watched as the two of them worked so well together, teasing each other with some light horseplay or casting flirtatious glances at each other every now and then. To see his brother this happy and satisfied tweaked something within him that he himself had so long desired. Merle Dixon wanted to be loved just as much as anyone else. He knew that the relationships of his life had been unhealthy--family, friends, the two-bit sluts, the tweakers, the drug dealers. His brother. Daryl was in a healthy relationship now. Perhaps he should give it a chance.

        Daryl looked contemplatively at his brother. "Ya okay, Merle?"

        "Just thinkin`." For some odd reason Merle felt like he finally belonged somewhere. "Do ya think there might be a place for me here at Hilltop?" The question surprised him as much as it did Daryl and Paul, who looked at each other in astonishment.

        "Do you want to leave the Sanctuary?" There was a part of Paul that hoped that would be the case.

        "To be honest, I hate it there."

        "We do a lot of farmin` here. Don`t know if they`ll let ya grow weed." Daryl was now in a more humorous mood as he smirked at Merle.

        Merle snorted. "Ya hunt. I hunt. Place like this could always use good hunters."

       "We`ll  have to talk to Maggie first. Where would ya stay?"

       "Wherever there`s a space. I know I got a lot of shit to make up for. Bein` with the Saviors made me realize there were worse pricks than me. I ain`t promisin` I can change overnight. I`d like the chance." Merle seemed overwhelmed by all that had happened since entering the trailer, but the thought of being beside his brother, the only person he truly cared about, was a gift he should not ignore. He also wanted to learn why someone like Paul was so important to Daryl.

       "Everybody deserves a second chance." Paul knew he would speak up for Merle when they talked it over with Maggie.

       "We`ve already blown a lot of second chances haven`t we, little brother."

       "Yeah, that we have. Try not to blow this one for a change." Daryl finished plucking the chicken and quickly cleaned up the feathers. He set it on the counter to cut it up. "When we`re done eatin`, I`ll ride with ya back to the Sanctuary. Been a long time since we rode bikes together. I can be back here before dark."

       "I think that`s a good idea." Paul smiled at both of them. "Focus on the good times the two of you had together. The path to healing should begin now."

       "Paul`s right ya know." Daryl`s and Paul`s eyes locked, the unspoken love between them couldn`t have been more obvious.

       Merle could not take his eyes off of the both of them. He realized that maybe it was time to turn over the new leaf he had kept telling himself that he needed to do. Something had to change in his life. His time with the Saviors had taught him that the world being a rougher place meant not choosing to be with the wrong people. If being with the Governor hadn`t taught him that, being with Negan and the Saviors did.

      The dinner went smoothly, the conversation mostly about how the communities were rebuilding and even having a vision for the future. When they finished Paul said he would clean up and Merle and Daryl exited the trailer in good spirits.

      "Hurry back." Paul and Daryl embraced tightly and kissed for several seconds, then Daryl went and got his motorcycle, bringing it up next to Merle`s.

      "He`s a little shit but I like him." Merle climbed on his bike.

      Daryl looked at him somewhat mystified. "Ya mean that?"

       "I do."

       "Ya do know I love him. A lot."

       "I can see that." Merle paused. "Ya know me. I`ll get used to it. Guess it`s a whole new world now."

       "We could use ya, Merle. There are a lot of crazies out there, crazier than Negan. Paul and I are tough. Ya are too. The three of us? A force to be reckoned with."

       "I`ll keep that in mind. Let`s get goin` so ya can get back before dark."

       Daryl nodded and got on his bike. Together they revved up the engines and drove on down the road.

       Paul had climbed up on one of the sentry platforms and watched them ride off. He hoped he had helped open the door to reconciliation. Merle seemed open to it as well as open to accepting the fact that he and Daryl were in an intimate relationship. "Welcome to the next world, Merle Dixon." Paul then climbed down from the platform. He wanted the place clean for when Daryl got back. By the flirtatious looks and light horseplay they had been giving each other, both would be in the mood for some intimate lovemaking later on. Paul felt both thrilled and warm at the same time. It meant he was not alone in the world anymore, either.

       Daryl returned just as the sun dipped low on the horizon. When he entered the trailer he found Paul asleep on the sofa with an open book draped over his chest. He came over and slowly shook him awake. "Hey." 

       Paul instantly opened his eyes and could immediately tell that Daryl`s good mood had lingered, which was a good sign.

       "How did it go?" Paul sat up as he sleepily yawned.

       "Merle is Merle. He said he likes ya. I think maybe we can work things out."

       "That`s good." Paul swung his legs over the side. "Hungry? I made some sandwiches."

       "I could eat a little."

       Paul stood up and suddenly found himself in a tight embrace, a hand untying the piece of leather string that held up his bun. They exchanged a deep lasting kiss as his hair tumbled about his shoulders. "I guess we both have something else on our minds."

       "We better hurry with those sandwiches." Daryl licked his lips.

       Paul patted him on the chest twice and went over to the fridge. They barely chewed their food and when their hunger was satisfied went immediately to the bedroom. When they had finished satisfying their sexual needs, Daryl fell asleep on Paul`s chest. Paul stayed awake for a while thinking about the events of the day. He felt that he and Merle had connected on some level. Maybe it was the idea that they were both fighters. Both Dixon brothers admired that trait in others. Merle also had no choice but to accept him because Daryl wasn`t going to let his brother have any other choice.

       Paul smiled to himself. After all, stranger things had happened. Merle coming around to his brother being gay was a step in the right direction. The only direction was to go forward and from what he could see, no one wanted to go back to the pain of the past. He softly kissed Daryl`s forehead and closed his eyes. For now he could sleep in peace in the arms of the love of his life.

       Who could ask for more?

        


End file.
